


May death treat you well

by sour_apples



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Oneshot, Spoilers, a sad drabble i wrote at 1 am bc i am a mess, gotta find a better title but for now thisll do, sorry folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_apples/pseuds/sour_apples
Summary: Each realization warrants the same sentence, the same feeling, the same thought in the forefront of Peter's mind.





	May death treat you well

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry that this is so,, short, and so bad, i just wanted to get this out of my head.

Peter held up his hands and sure enough bit by bit he was turning into ash, being undone.

It didn’t feel right, because it didn’t feel like anything, like he was staring at a bad dream that he had woken up from unable to remember. Except this nightmare was right in front of him so he was forced to recall the details he wasn’t sure he could place.

“Mr. Stark…?” Tony was in front of him, but when Peter reached out to him he wasn’t able to see straight. He remembered standing, remembering himself say something that felt like it hadn’t been said out loud. 

And then Peter was no longer standing. He was slinking into Tony, feet becoming weaker and weaker underneath him. 

It felt like the world was gonna open up beneath him and swallow him whole, and Peter came to the realization that it might. That it was going to.

He was going to die.

“I don’t want to go.”

He thought of New York. Of thought of all the people he would be letting down, of the people he would never be able to save again. He thought of the world reporting a inactive, missing Spiderman that would never return. He didn’t want to leave them behind.

“I don’t want to go.”

He thought of May. Of her terrible cooking and the nights they would settle for unhealthy amounts of takeout instead. Of her tired eyes and her tired smile as she rubbed his back after a night of panic attacks and crying. Of her warmth. He didn’t want to abandon her, he didn’t want to put her through another heartbreak. He would not end up like Ben. He would not leave her like that. He couldn’t. 

“Please, I don’t want to go.”

He thought of Ned. He thought of Ned, his best friend. Ned, his guy in the chair. Ned, his saviour. Ned, his compassion, Ned, his smile, Ned, his love. Ned, Ned,  _ Ned _ . Peter was going to die without having said how he felt, he was going to die- his last words to Ned had been irrelevant, a distraction. Ned was never going to see him again, not know whether he lived or died, and knowing Ned, that what if would bother him for the rest of his life.

“I’m sorry.”

And Peter was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> :)))))))))


End file.
